


Divine

by MrsNoggin



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, But they love, Other, Smoking, Sort Of, and cuddling, post coital?, tasteful nudes, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/pseuds/MrsNoggin
Summary: A gift art for my darling, as part of the OLHTS gift exchange 2020.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mackaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackaley/gifts).



> I hope I hit your requests ok. I adore you.


End file.
